


It's All On You

by backcornertable



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backcornertable/pseuds/backcornertable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her new life (for lack of a better term) is thrusted upon her. Her assignment? Ali Krieger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All On You

“Do not be afraid.”

What the hell? Ashlyn's eyes fluttered open and she whipped her head. A man stood near. Except he wasn’t a man and she was afraid. He had blond curly hair down to his shoulders and light radiated from his body. He was tall in stature and wide wings spread out from his back. 

Ashlyn started to hyperventilate.

“Ashlyn Harris.” He reached out to touch her and she tried to slap his hand away, but she seemed to miss.

“Don't fucking touch me!” 

“Do not be afraid child.” His eyes held pity.

Ashlyn's head was spinning and it throbbed. He must have drugged her.

“Who are yo- What are you?” She had to rephrase her question. She tried to move away from him but she felt something tear through her. She looked down at her stomach. Frantically lifting her shirt. 

She was fine, on the surface, but here was something under her skin. 

“What's happening to me?” She gripped the ground in pain, dirt caking itself into her nails. “What are you doing to me?” It felt like something was eating her from the inside out. Clawing it's way free.

The angel knelt down beside her and this time she couldn't move away. The pain was too much and she panted out. 

“My name is Micheal and I'm not going to hurt you. Do not be afraid.” 

Why does he keep saying that? 

Ashlyn's mind was in a daze. She was finding it hard to think straight. To think logically. Her eyes rolled around in their sockets as she shuddered and when she opened them again she tried to focus on her surroundings. She was in a clearing, laying on her back in the grass. A movement caught her eye and she watched as a bear and its cub became visible form the trees. She noticed the others then. All the animals surrounding them. Watching them. The birds from the branches in the trees, the bears, a group of raccoons and deer all peering out from the surrounding woods. Not appearing in any type of fear. They looked almost curious, observing. .

Drugs. Definitely Drugs.

The pain in her chest makes her groan and curl further into a ball. 

“It'll subside soon, I promise.”

She ignores him and tries to crawl away. She gives up as the pain in her chest becomes to much, piercing through her.

Wake up Ash, Wake up. It's something she used to repeat to herself when she was in the middle of a nightmare as a child. Now she chants it to herself until the man's hands hover of her eyes and all she can do is scream until darkness takes over. 

\-----

“That's her?”

“Yep.”

“I hate her already.” She mumbles it half heartedly.

They hover and watch as a brunette sits in a booth with a group of friends. She throws her head back and laughs. It sounds like windchimes and it grabs the attention of a few others in the bar. The crinkle in her nose and the light in her eye seem to hold a few there.

“Ali Krieger.” She mutters the name under her breath, trying to get a taste for it. “Why her?”

“I don't know. I don't make the rules, remember?” 

Micheal shrugs and Ashlyn tries not to flinch as a waitress passes through him with a steaming tray like he's not even there. Which to them, the humans, he's not. Micheal doesn’t even blink. 

“Still not use to that huh?” 

“I don't know how I ever could be.” She grumbles and her gaze drifts and catches her reflection on a steel pitcher. The wings and the light radiating off of her still make her shudder sometimes. 

“It gets easier Ashlyn.”

“So you keep saying.” and condensation drips off the pitcher. It makes her reflection appear as if it's crying. 

She turns away.

\------

Ashlyn looks over the city from the roof of Ali's apartment complex. 

“Can you give me a run down again?” She says it with a sigh.

“Sure.” Micheal understands how hard this must be, so he doesn’t mind. He explains it all again. When he's done Ashlyn asks the same questions she hasn't stopped asking since day one. 

“So I'm.. an angel.” Her brow furrows. She moves her wings, checking to make sure it's all real yet again.

“Right, but-”

“A guardian angel. I know I know.” She thinks of Ali Krieger, her “assignment” downstairs and clenches her fist.

“So what? That's it?” Micheal doesn't miss the anger laced in her voice. “My life is over and now its hers? That's all I do now? Watching over this.. girl like some sort of guard dog?” 

“Would you rather be dead?” He counters.

Ashlyn crosses her arms, unsure. 

Silence passes between them and her resistances starts to crumble as she remembers how the woman threw her head back at the bar with laughter. The way her nose crinkled and how her laughter passed effortlessly throughout the room.

“So what happens if something happens to her right now? While we're up here.”

Micheal rolls his eyes at her dramatics, but knows all too well it could happen. “You'll sense it before hand.”

“Like spidey senses?”

Micheal chuckles “I guess you could say that.”

“..Hulk is my favorite anyway.”

“You've got a lot to learn.”

It's all overwhelming and Ashlyn doesn't seem to run out of questions and Micheal doesn't run out of answers.

At least not yet.

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the song "It's All On You".
> 
> I'm planning on making this a multi chapter. I actually have some other chapters written already so let me know what you think, feedback is welcome.


End file.
